


in the end, we all come here.

by eoghainy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, KakaObi, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, episode rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: naruto drabbles !





	1. i care what you think

It had been a while since Kakashi had been assigned to _Team Seven_. Normally, the Lord Hokage was careful in giving him any team  _but_ Team Seven, but as it seems this time, he had to suck up his grief and train these Genin without question. He had been chosen specifically because of Naruto and Sasuke; and the Jonin wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about that. He wasn't about to object, of course, seeing as how he followed orders without question these days. _  
_

Thinking about Team Seven made him think of his past, back when he  _was_ in Team Seven. So many years ago he had been a genin alongside of Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, training underneath Minato Namikaze. He had looked up to the blond Jonin, seeing him as both a friend and someone he could look up to when he needed some form of advice. Kushina had been another one of those people that he had been able to trust, and to his greater surprise, they all trusted him  _back_.

But it seemed that Kakashi carried the touch of death. First Obito, then Rin, then Minato and Kushina. All four had been struck down, and the young Jonin carried that grief on his shoulders. He blamed himself for their deaths, and he would always carry that self-loathing around no matter what he did, and no matter what anybody told him. 

As he moved through the academy's hallways with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders a little rounded, Kakashi shouldn't deny the fact that he absolutely  _didn't_ want to be teaching these kids. He had never backed down from a Team before, but this time.. he wasn't ready to look at the son of Minato and Kushina, and the relative of Obito and Itachi. He didn't know what the girl, Sakura, would be like, but he assumed he would find out when he reached the classroom.

One revealed cobalt optic was locked upon the ground before him, mentally counting the steps that he had to take. As he came closer and closer, he could hear voices, one raised in laughter whilst the other was sharp and reprimanding. It was two males, and then a shrill female voice pierced the air. A soft sigh escaped his lips, head slowly shaking to and fro. The Jonin came to a stop, hesitating. Already, he could hear Minato in the laughing voice, and had to resist the flinch that wanted to rip from him. For so long he had stayed strong, keeping his cool and listening to orders, and now he wanted to break all over again.

Kakashi Hatake, the male whom was a Sharingan user, wanted to break after so long of staying strong.

"You can do this," the silver-haired male said quietly, sucking in a sharp breath and forcing himself to move towards the door. It was already partially opened, something wedged up above near the frame. With a sharp pang of realization, he figured that this was what the two males, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, were arguing about earlier. He'd let Naruto think that he had ' _got_ ' him with such a silly prank, even if it might cost him his pride momentarily. 

The Jonin slid open the already opened door, ducking in and holding back a wince as the item hit the crown of his head. Laughter came from whom he assumed to be Naruto, and with ease, he brushed it off of his head and stepped inside of the room fully. 

His one cobalt gray iris raised to scan across all three kids, his Sharingan iris hidden by the piece of armor angeled downwards on his forehead. It also hid the scar that he had gotten whilst protecting Obito, thus ruining the sight in that eye before receiving his friends Sharingan.

Kakashi allowed his gaze to linger on the first boys features, instantly pegging him as Naruto because of his blond hair. The strands were so much like Minato's, sticking up in several directions and untamed by a brush, yet held out of his gaze by the forehead protector. His facial structure was a perfect mix of Kushina and Minato, but his body was  _all_ Kushina's. He figured that whilst growing, his body would start changing and becoming more like Minato's, but only time would tell. His irises were the same deep azure that Minato's had once been, looking luminous in the sunlight. _  
_

_Naruto Uzumaki_ _, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze._

His gaze slipped towards the next boy. This one was sitting down at one of the desks, looking utterly relaxed. But Kakashi could sense the brooding cloud that hung over his head, yet he made no comment on it. His ebony locks hung around his forehead protector, the sunlight falling on his strands turned them to look almost indigo. His features were flat and undefined, resembling Itachi's to an extent. His irises seemed to be ebony, but held a thin ring of cerulean around them. His body was lean, lightly muscled already. It was easy to see that he was an Uchiha; he had all the trademark features.

_Sasuke Uchiha, only survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre._

The girl now was a bit different. Her hair was a beautiful shade of bubble-gum pink, hanging down just below her shoulders. Her own forehead protector was pushed to the top of her head, pinning back her bangs. Her irises were an emerald, shining and glimmering with faint amusement. But it was quickly chased away with respect as she caught Kakashi looking at her, head dipping. She was standing off to the side, muscles looking soft and mostly unused. Her features were soft and mostly plain, yet she could grow to become beautiful with puberty one day. Her smile was sweet, pearly whites set in a straight stark white line.

_Sakura Haruno, young girl with healing capabilities._

All three were different in their own way, yet they reminded Kakashi of himself, Rin, and Obito. Again, grief was surging up through his chest and choking him, yet he managed to swallow it back. He was going to be able to do this; he was going to take are of these three and test their abilities; see if they were worthy of becoming Jonin themselves one day.

The next couple of days with the three kids were going to be a fun couple of days. He could learn to ignore his grief and make sure that he was there for these three,  _if_ they managed to pass the first test. He had no doubt that they wouldn't.


	2. i, and love, and you.

“I think I want to tell you now.”

“Tell me what?” Kakashi asks, his voice continuously muffled by the mask. _It’s infuriating_ , Obito thinks. _He’s purposely ignoring me so I get all worked up_. “Can you pull your nose out of that book for one moment?” He snaps.

One of Kakashi’s eyebrows arch, but he still doesn’t tear his gaze away from whatever is happening in his smutty book. “Whatever you say,” he murmured. 

Obito snorts. “Wow. If I wanted to be ignored, then I would go hang around Iruka.” 

“Go, then; I’m sure he would be delighted to be used in your games.” Kakashi grunted, and Obito had to bite back the urge to hit him.

Deciding to get that book away from his boyfriend, Obito snatched it; ripping it out of Kakashi’s hands. The silver-haired male gaped as he followed it, soon coming to glower when he saw that Obito had it tightly wrapped up in his grasp. 

“Give it back.”

“No.”

“ _Give it back_.”

“ _No_. You don’t listen to me when that thing is in your hands; so—I’m making it so you _have_ to listen to me!” Obito sounded triumphant. 

Kakashi growled, but didn’t say anything else. Taking that as a good sign, Obito took a deep breath; mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. What? It was a big moment for him.

“I love you.” 

The words are muttered, and Obito saw a glimmer of amusement appear in his boyfriends eye. “It’s not funny!” Obito yelped, pushing against Kakashi’s shoulder. His boyfriend leaned backwards, smug satisfaction making his expression bright.

“Guess what, dumbass. I love you, too.”


End file.
